Jezebel Connelly
Jezebel B Connelly-Constantine (b. August 31, 1958) is protagonist of Jezebel's Story and the Jezebel verse - created by Linzi Howard (AKA Creative Blossom). She is a young occult detective, monster hunter and exorcist with her own demons in mind. She tends to be considered a hero by many. She was created as a Hellblazer Hellblazer Wiki: https://hellblazer.fandom.com/ original character and partnered with John Constantine Constantine's Wiki page: https://hellblazer.fandom.com/wiki/John_Constantine romantically and for her career. Appearance Human Jezebel is portrayed as having brown hair with dyed black tips - fringe and ends -, and dark brown eyes. She often has a cluster of freckles on each cheek, on her back, her shoulders and just above her bottom. She is sometimes depicted with them on the bridge of her nose. Her facial shape is an average oval, slightly thin shape. Her skin tone - though British white - would be considered ghostly with how pale she is. Around her eyes has a naturally deep look, taking a panda like appearance. While it doesn't always bother her, this feature of hers does get her a bit anxious - though she refuses to wear make-up (minus the odd bit of eyeliner from time to time). Weight wise, she would be considered slightly underweight, but this is down to not eating as much as she should be and constantly running around (either after John or ghosts). Due to Jez, Jezebel has a branding almost of fallen angel wings on her back, though most people mistake it for a tattoo, given it's brown ink-like appearance. She isn't keen on talking much about it, and would rather a conversation on it. She has many scars over her body - some of her own infliction. The area with the most are her thighs and right arm; these being the areas she self harmed. She has a birthmark on the base of her neck; it looks like a deer (meaning she has a kind heart) one way and a ghost (showing her gift) another. This relates to an alternate universe involving Robert Jekyll from ITV's Jekyll and Hyde - the Victorian Era AU. Common outfits of hers are very similar to what John wears: tan trench coat, white blouse and black leggings (or jeggings depending on her mood). Jezebel had developed the sense to wear trench coats after meeting with John. She can be depicted without her trench coat. She also wears a red scarf worn in a fake knot or reverse drape knot. She does have other colour scarves, but tends to stick with wearing the red ones. Knee high boots are on her feet more often than not - if not than it's simple brown punk-type boots. Jezebel usually keeps a number of items on her person, in her trench coat. A small bible - written in latin - is used for exorcisms; it contains spells and incantations that she uses during jobs. To go along with this, she keeps a keychain of various symbols, including: anti-possession, devil's trap, and angel banishing symbols. For tricky situations, she will often keep a swiss army knife on her person. She also keeps her phone (sometimes John's too, if he gives it to her), a packet of silk cut cigarettes and a lighter. Hair is often kept usually in a high ponytail, fringe split down the middle. Again, no make up apart from the slightest bit of eyeliner. Wears glasses for reading (takes them off around people as she is anxious about them). Pony Jezebel can usually be drawn as pony; this being a white fur unicorn. She still has the angel branding, wears her trench coat and scarf, and has freckles still. She still has brown hair with black tips and brown eyes. Not only do her freckles go on her cheeks, back and shoulders, but also near her hooves. Her branding looks a lot like Pegasus wings and happens to be on her shoulders. She has chest fluff, and her hooves are feathered. Her unicorn magic is usually a bright green, unless Jez has took over her body, then it is a darker green or sometimes purple mixed with green. Though not always drawn with it, Jezebel has a ghost cutiemark; it is split down the middle, half red and half blue. The red side being an angry expression and the ghost's arm lowered, while the blue is a happier expression and the arm raised. It not only depicts Jezebel's talents for seeing and speaking to ghosts, but Jez being a part of her too. Alternate Versions * Adventure AU * Alicorn * Apocalyptic World AU * Breezie * Bunny * Church AU * College AU * Count of Monte Cristo AU * Draconequus * Jekyll and Hyde AU * Jezebel In Wonderland AU * Nightmare Jezebel * Peculiar AU * Spy AU * Time Warp AU * Victorian Era (Random Scripts AU) * Villain AU * Werewolf AU * Witches & Wizards AU * Zootopia AU Characterization Jezebel's personality depends on who she is around; on most part, she is a kind and compassionate person, who is a bit stubborn at times. If people are rude to her, then she will attempt to be rude right back, though usually she is too polite to say or do anything. She is sweet and caring toward others, but she is also not very good at trusting others as she finds it hard to let people in or open up to them. Thanks to past issues with family members putting her down about her gift and bullies throughout the school years, Jezebel has low self esteem; she does try to appear she doesn't care what others think, but 8 times out of 10 it does affect her. She doesn't much like how she looks, hating herself at times. She is very much an introvert, keeping to herself a lot of the time. With being reclusive around people, it can make them consider she is insane, especially with her line of work and the fact that she often appears to enjoy the dark side of magic. It may also be that she gets huge thrill from being possessed, makes her feel alive. She is intelligent, though may seem a bit dim minded on some subjects and topics; she doesn't much like being shown as stupid, doesn't like to be shown up either. She is a quick thinker a lot of the time so it helps with her cases. She does get frustrated easily, mostly with people, and it doesn't help that she gets competitive. She is a very determined soul, not backing down from anything - more so when friends and family need her. Jezebel gets easily jealous, especially with girls around John, but she is loyal enough to not step in the way if she knows they mean something to him. She is loyal no matter what, anyway, and will not leave him in the middle of a fight even when he tells her to. She can be generous with others, if the mood sways her right. She is an adventurous spirit, loves to explore new areas and places; this is why people think she seems quite excitable and childish at times. How she deals with... Anger Very temperamental in some cases, depending on the situation. If Jez gets something out of it, they will use Jezebel's anger against her and make an appearance. Some coping methods may include, but may not always work: slamming doors, shouting and pinging an elastic band on her wrist. John, Angel or Chas are usually the ones to calm her. Change She isn't too big on change, as it causes her to get frustrated; she isn't usually sure how, but she tends to find a way to deal with it. Conflict Jezebel will happily join a fight if it means defending her friends and family, but she will also step back and watch, especially if it's a drunk John attempting to fight someone bigger than him. While she will step into a fight for friends, she doesn't like it when people are shouting as it reminds her too much of her abusive aunt, which also relates to her getting jumpy in sudden situations. Illness When generally ill, Jezebel is very cuddly, where she doesn't like being left alone; she attempts to keep the person she is hugging in that hug. She is made to stay in bed, this being because her body goes limp and she feels quite weak. Friends can usually tell when she's ill thanks to a number of symptoms she shows. Her main one is she sleeps all day and takes naps at random times. She will attempt to cuddle someone, even when they are busy. She is a lot more unstable on her feet too. Hangover ill, she will tend to sleep off; she will drink banana and kiwi smoothie to help ease the nausea. When drunk, she is highly flirty - gaining confidence and the ability to show off. She can usually drink a man under the table, so the strength of the hangover depends on how much she drinks the previous night. Thanks to her Anxiety and Depression, Jezebel will have major panic attacks during situations such as crowded areas. During her attacks, she will sometimes bang her head against the wall as a way to stop Jez from messing with her head or any bad thoughts she has. She also states some of her thoughts out loud, not realizing at the time, which is also why she won't notice someone is behind her - at least not until they physically have hold of her and she's facing them. John usually takes less effort to calm her down from these attacks since she trusts him the most. When she first met John, she could hardly trust anyone, so calming her down took that bit longer. In a Depression episode, she huddles in on herself, blocking people out; she doesn't talk much to anyone, when she does it's either very quiet or small squeaks. She locks herself in her room, and keeps to herself. She also blankly stares off into space a lot more than usual. Sometimes, she will need help doing the simplest things such as bathing. She has to have someone with her, someone helping. Loss When she loses a loved one, Jezebel tends to have a week at least of depression episodes; this would involve plenty of crying, huddling in her room by herself for days on end, and hardly eating. She hates losing someone close to her as it makes her feel alone. Her coping method is just getting lots of cuddles from close ones and ice cream. Sadness Doesn't like anyone seeing her cry as she thinks it makes her look weak, so she will try to hide away. Close friends can usually tell when she is going to; the most obvious being she slowly brings her knees into her chest to form a ball. Jezebel suffers from Depression and Anxiety, so spends quite a bit of time crying to herself if something gets on her mind - which tends to be a lot. Some coping methods for sadness may include: listening to her favourite music, watching funny videos on Youtube, doodling, and getting cuddles from friends (mostly John). Background Childhood As a child, Jezebel was very curious, often landing herself into trouble. When Jezebel sees a ghost, she cowered at more terrifying ones and talks with friendly ones. Though she has a lot freckles now, Jezebel had loads more as a youngster, up until she was 13 years old. She was more outgoing, at least up until she was 8 years old (the middle of primary school). She met Barney during her childhood; they have been friends ever since. As children, they were close and went on adventures with each other. Barney highly believed in Jezebel's gift of seeing ghosts, making her grateful someone did. Her Gift Family Murder The Asylum Living On The Streets Educational Background She was very well behaved and got on with the work, until she met Jez. The problems then started: she daydreamt a lot (missing notes/ important details). She would also talk back/ shout if someone said bad things about the dead/ her family. She would also end up talking to herself (this would mostly be because of Jez). Sometimes started fights. She would tend to stay at the back of the class; she was very quiet a lot of the time. At recess/ break, would find somewhere away from everyone (so she could talk to her ghost friends). When others passed by, they would either quickly move on or tease her about it. Dropped out at the age of 16; her aunt told her to get a job or get out, once she found out Jezebel had dropped out - not even wanting to hear Jezebel’s side. Self taught in most things - some by John, some herself, and some friends that lived on the street with her Powers & Abilities * Mediumship - '''Ability to see and talk with spirits. If a spirit is strong enough, Jezebel is used to show their emotions. * '''Computers - She can do basic hacking, and is teaching herself to get more advanced with it. She can also fix computers since she used to take them apart and put them back together for the fun of it. She is brilliant at research, can find anything within minutes and hard to find information at that. * Gymnastics - very basic * Magic - knows a spell that can travel through dimensions; she doesn't use it unless she really needs to. Taught herself for most part, through books, and the other part was through John teaching her (whether that be him actually or her borrowing his books). ** Witch powers '''- She was born with a dark magic ability gained through her grandfather (Christopher Riveria) and her mother (Isabella Connelly); they can range from teleportation to simple levitation. Her grandfather is helping to control and better her powers. ** '''Healing '- '''can unknowingly heal others, even those on the brink of death. This links in with her witch powers. ** '''Astral Projection '- learnt via John * Great Strategist: '''Whilst not as good in tense situations, Jezebel is organised and good at planning. She not only comes up with a Plan A, but plan B through to Z. She does not like to be unprepared, due to making her anxious if she doesn't know what to do. ** '''Hand-to-Hand Combat - she is surprisingly great at it; she's even surprised herself at times. ** Detective Skills - Following off with the research finding skill, Jezebel can also deduce a lot of situations in her cases fairly quickly. She is supernatural based more than anything, though has found herself being on cases that aren't as paranormal as she would like, including when she met young Anya. ** 'Stealth -' Not always quiet, due to being clumsy, but she can be good at keeping quiet when needed. * 'Guitar '- knows electric and acoustic. Taught by Harry while she was living on the streets; was her mode of gaining food or money. Habits & Beliefs Habits Jezebel is a chain smoker, smoking around 10 a day if the mood sways her right. If she becomes agitated or stressed, then that amount increases to about 20. She tends to keep her cigarette packet in her coat, not that they last, especially with John around. When stressed, she is able to hold her liquor and drink up to 2 bottles of strong alcohol. This can increase if she is having a Depression episode. Both John and Chas dislike how quickly she can down a bottle, especially in one of these Depression episodes. Doodling on corners of napkins and newspapers is Jezebel's way of relieving boredom. They tend to be cartoon style and random. This is usually while in a waiting room or waiting a long period of time. Some of her speech patterns involve a lot of swearing; even before John, she had a potty type mouth. She also says 'thingy' or 'stuff' when she is unable to think of a word. Wearing her glasses around people causes Jezebel to get very anxious; even around people she has known for years, she takes off her glasses around anyone. A small handful have caught her wearing them, including John and Zed. Beliefs An obvious belief Jezebel has is in the supernatural and paranormal. She believes in anything from ghosts to werewolves as this is part of her job. From a young age, the supernatural has took her fancy and she's believed in it since. Linking to this, she also has a belief in all kinds of magic too; she very strongly believes in both of these. While not believing in a God, she does belief in Heaven, Hell and the Afterlife. She does believe there is the Devil (as she has met him), demons and angels as she knows there were good and bad people in life; she believes rather than just one God, there are multiple. Likes & Dislikes Likes Jezebel absolutely loves her hair being played with, being brushed; due to her falling asleep when it is being brushed by others, John likes to use this to his advantage, to get her to sleep if he knows she hasn't been doing so recently. Being a massive animal lover, she will get the urge to pet and cuddle anything with fur, feathers and even scales; this includes being in the middle of the street or even being chased by demons. She would honestly kill if she found anyone abusing animals, as she is very passionate about being against animal abuse. She will go off on a rant, saying she hates people, if she hears or sees anything on it. With it being a talent of hers, playing the guitar is something Jezebel loves doing; she also loves listening to them - especially long guitar riffs done by electric guitars. Another skill she loves doing is researching, as she loves to get lost in a good book. With researching a lot, she absolutely loves to read - a lot; she even has a library in the lodge. While not a people person, Jezebel does love her cuddles from certain people. She loves being on the road with John, Chas and Zed as she likes the bonding time. She likes spending time with trio too. Not always getting the time to, Jezebel loves playing video games (mainly RPG) though can get competitive with others. Dislikes Following on from not being much of a people person, Jezebel doesn’t like to be disturbed when she’s reading by ANYONE (including John). She gets really angry if she is, and that’s what scares John - her temper. She hates anyone seeing her in her glasses or swimming costumes/ bikinis. She will take her glasses off if she hears anyone coming toward her; when swimming, she will wear a top to cover her costume or bikini. She is absolutely terrified of clowns; this being from a case she had at a circus, a ghost clown trapped her in hall of mirrors and gave visions of her dead brother that she didn't want to see. This links in with her fear of being alone. Due to how she ended up in the asylum, she doesn’t like being alone in hospitals (staying over night) - her aunt basically abandoned her at one once. Also doesn't like having blood tests done. Girls that are around John, especially blonde haired ones, she really doesn't like. This is because the bullies in her high school days were blonde (and pretty), so she has a deep hatred toward blonde hair girls. Her jealousy can make her dangerous at times, especially if ‘Jez’ is around. Jinxy and Angel both know of her experiences; John eventually finds out. These bullies also took the only boyfriend she had in her youth and Jezebel also found out that he was using her, making it hard for her to trust very much again. Jezebel hates when her friends being down because she feels useless in the sense she can’t give them ‘good’ advice or ‘cheer’ them up. She doesn't know what to do as well at times, so feels bad that she can't help. Minor Notes * First Appeared: Chapter 1: Richard Leaves * Alternate Universes: Adventurers AU, Apocalyptic World AU, Arkham AU, Asylum AU, Cairo AU, Church AU, College AU, Count Of Monte Cristo AU, Demon Babs AU, Gravity Falls AU, Hellboy AU, Jekyll and Hyde AU, Jezebel In Wonderland AU, Jezebel's Death AU, Magician AU, Next Gen, Parent Trap AU, Peculiar AU, Spy AU, Time Warp AU, Victorian Era (Random Scripts AU), Villain AU, Werewolf AU, Witches & Wizards AU, Zootopia AU * Jezebel's first name mean wicked in Hebrew; her mother didn't take the meaning into mind, and just liked how it sounded. Quotes Gallery References Category:Main Character